Avenging Frost
by BBirdy
Summary: I wrote this ages ago and thought I would share it. what if Jack Frost had ended up tangled with the avengers? Would it make things easier or harder on the budding superheros? And would the magic the spirit of winter brings follow him there? k plus for usual marvel reasons, blood and death


Jack Frost's POV

I was flying throughout the early summer air looking down at the city of Germany. It was a beautiful city with usually nice people. But there were so many police men and helicopters around it was hard for me to feel the normal peacefulness.

What was all the panic about anyway? Swooping down below all the flying contraptions-what was with humans and flying contraptions anyway?- I saw three men boarding a fancy little plane. The three were wearing strange outfits. I mean the first guy looked like he was wearing an American flag, why he was wearing an American flag in Germany anyway? The second guy was wearing a huge tin can of gold and red. And the third had a hat that looked like one of North's reindeer and a gold and green robe.

Wait... who was the man in the gold and green robe. He looked so familiar. Flying closer I stood by the man.

It was... "Loki!" I smiled. "Hey buddy I haven't seen you in forever!" He had grown. The last time I had seen Loki was over two hundred years ago. He had been the first one to see me but he had called me Jackul Frosti. Once I had corrected him he, his brother Thor and I had been one of the most amazing days of my life.

"Hello Frost." He said quietly so the other two men wouldn't hear me. "It is amazing to see you but I am afraid it is not the best time."

"I can see that," I commented, almost laughing. Now that I looked closer I could see that Loki was handcuffed and was being escorted into the vehicle. "Were you being a trickster again?"

"A bit more than that my old friend." He smiled slightly but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He sat down and the two other men walked to the other side of the jet keeping a close eye on Loki.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Busy," Loki said simply.

"Where's Thor?" I looked around, expecting the bigger boy to come bounding up.

At the name his face darkened and his eyes became stormy. "He and I had a bit of an argument."

The two men on the other side of the room lowered their masks and for a moment I was distracted from my old friend.

It was Steve Rodger and Tony Stark!

I wasn't listening to what they were saying and I felt in shock as I saw them. Steve Rodgers was Captain America and I had flash frozen him to save his life during World War Two. I had heard he was back but he looked like he hadn't aged a day since I froze him. Yea, I'm the one who froze him. All the scientists in the world wondered how he had stayed alive when he had crashed and now you know.

And Tony Stark... Tony was amazing! Honestly he reminded me a lot of me but older looking and cooler with technology.

A huge blast of lightning shook me out of my thoughts.

Loki jumped and I saw a look of unbridled terror on his face. Had he and Thor really had that big of a fight that he would follow him to earth?

"Afraid of a little lightning?" Asked Steve looking back at Loki who had jumped at the noise.

"I am not overly fond of what follows," Loki's face filled with- not fear but definitely concern.

Before I could react a huge man with a huge red cape ripped open the door hatch and grabbed Loki. Who was that? There was no way it could be...

"Isn't that guy supposed to be friendly?" Cried Steve.

I didn't hear the reply but Tony ran forward and put his helamt back on.

"Wait we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan," began tony. "Attack!"

I grinned regaining my wits. Then I flew after Tony. I surpassed him in an instant using the wind to push him back. I found Thor who had thrown Loki on the ground. All the wind had been knocked out of his lungs.

"No stop!" I said floating over Loki.

"Jackul Frosti this is none of your concern now please back away!"

"Loki is my friend!" I shouted getting right in throw face. "And I don't care if he is your brother I won't let you hurt him!"

Thor nodded backing away slightly. "I will respect your opinion child, I will not hurt my brother but please stand aside." I flew over slightly and watched as Thor lifted Loki to his feet. "Where is the teseract?"

"I missed you to brother." Loki grinned and for a moment I saw a look similar to Pitch's evil glare.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor threatened.

"You should thank me, with the by frost gone how much dark energy did the all father have to conjure to send you here?" He smirked. "Your precious earth?"

Thor dropped his hammer to the ground and his face fell into one of sadness. What had happened between these two?

"I thought you dead."

"Did you moarn?" Asked Loki still sounding amused.

"We all did. Our father-" Loki shoved past his brother and down the hill.

"Your father," inturupted Loki, turning. I thought they were brothers, wasn't their father-Odin- the same? "He did tell you my true parentage didn't he?"

"We were raised together," argued Thor. "We played together we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness," Loki's face darkened. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!" Had my friend of so long ago darkened so much? He wasn't the happy joking kid of so long ago. He was dark and twisted with jealousy and... was that greed?

"So you take my earth as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor demanded. My head was starting to hurt form all the strange words. "No, the earth is under my protection Loki!"

Loki laughed darkly. "And your doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter themselves in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

"Do you think yourself above them?"

"Why yes."

"Then you miss the point of ruling brother," Thor's voice was so sad. "The throne would suit you ill."

Loki pushed past Thor and walked higher up the small hill. "I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown Odin's son, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the teseract. And when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki yelled.

"Not here!" Thor shouted. "You give up the tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream!" His rage subsided. "You come home."

Loki looked like he was faltering for a second, "I don't have it." Thor lifted his hammer, threatening his brother. "You need the cube to send me back, but I have sent it off I know not where."

I didn't know this was going to go. Thor looked like he was going to knock Loki's head off his shoulders whereas Loki looked very calm and even a little smug.

"You listen well brother-" Thor began. A burst of bright light zoomed past taking Thor with it.

"I'm listening," Loki grinned.

I jumped up and ran to the edge of the hill. "Thor!" I shouted. I prepared to call on the winds but Loki put a hand on my shoulders.

"Let us see what has overtaken my older brother." Could Loki really hate Thor enough to leave him to the mercy of whoever had just attacked him.

I looked down to see iron man in a defensive stance, preparing to battle.

I could hear Thor growling a question.

"...Shakespeare in the park?" Iron man said loudly, obviously teasing Thor. "Doth mother know you wearith her drapes?"

I turned back to Loki, who was in a relaxed position as Iron man and his brother faced off.

"Loki please, one of the is going to get seriously hurt!" I begged.

"I thought you were the guardian of fun. Why would you go into battle?" Loki sounded bored.

"How do you know...?" My curiosity was stamped as iron man flew backward into the trees. "Loki help them!"

"Can't you?" His smile turned menacing. "Oh yes. You're invisible. You have been for over three hundred years. There are one or two kids in Pensilvania who believe but, they won't be of much use." How could he be so calm.

I thought struck me. "Wait, you have magic can you make them see me?"

"I could..." He yawned. "But why would I?"

"A favor?" I turned as another explosion occurred.

"But that would mean you would have to pay me back. You don't want to be in my debt." There was a dark fire in his eyes and saw that Pitch had found his rival for king of evil. "Trust me, you don't."

"Then for the sake of a childhood friendship," I begged.

I saw that he was stuck. It was tradition in Asgard to honor friendships made and friendships lost. Even if he wasn't a child of Odin this principle had been drilled into his head since he was young. I had no idea if it would work...

"Alright," Loki relented. He muttered a few things under his breath and then looked up at me with a fire in his eyes.

"So...?" I looked down at myself.

I didn't feel any different but I didn't have the time to worry as a huge noise sounded from behind me. I turned wildly as the 'gong' faded in the air. Thor had tried to hit captain America's shield. I had no idea how the captain had gotten there so fast.

"So are we done here?" He asked.

It appeared that they were done. Captain America and Thor walked back to where Loki and I were sitting while Iron Man left.

As the two men came up to get Loki captain America raised an eyebrow at me but he didn't say anything.

We arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier a few moments later from a high speed jet. Loki made no more protests and only had a slight smirk as he was walked away by two dozen agents.

A female agent who looked very in charge walked in. "captain, nice to see you back." Steve nodded and shook her hand. "I presume you are Thor?"

"You presume correct ma'am," Thor held out his hand while inclining his head. I wasn't really listening as I looked around at what seemed to be a massive entry hall.

"My name is Agent Hill. Who is your young friend?"

I turned in a whirlwind. "You can see me?" I was incredulous. Of course Loki's magic had worked- Cap could see me- but how well had it worked.

"As I'm talking to you I assume that I can."

"Please, ma'am this is Jackul Frosti," Thor introduced.

I smirked slightly at the woman's confused expression. "My name is Jack Frost."

"I see," she pursed her lips in disbelief. "Follow me." She led Thor, Steve, and I to the control room of the helicarrier. It was incredible, computers and a billion other things that bleeped. It looked like the inside of Jamie's game controller when he'd decided to take it apart. But this was sleeker everything had rhyme and reason to it. Dozens of men and women alike tapped away at the keyboards and stared at the screens with the utmost intensity. It looked like a much more grumpy north and his workbench. I let the wind lift me off my feet slightly so I could hover at about eye level with Thor. Steve looked a bit startled but kept his mouth shut.

In the room were two others. One was a red haired woman who I couldn't quite place and the other was a middle aged man with a concentrated look on his face.

"I believe introductions are to be made?" Thor nodded to the others.

The woman with the red hair stood. "Natasha Romanoff,also known as Black Widow, we've been introduced, but I don't think I've met your friend," She held out her hand and I noticed a small accent to her tone.

"A pleasure, ma'am," Thor inclined his head. "I am Thor Odinson and this is my young friend Jack Frost." The words were altered as he tried out the more modern version of my name.

She nodded at me and I felt a small surge of joy knowing that yet another person could see me.

"My name is Dr. Banner." Said the middle aged man coming forward. "I used to read stories about Thor when I was a kid." He smiled slightly. "Bit different in real life."

"I could say the same about you Doctor," I noted.

"Rumors spread that fast?" Suddenly he looked uncomfortable.

"No, I was there." I countered.

"I'm sorry," and he honestly looked sad. But I had been there when the rumors of a giant green monster fist started.

"Don't be," I smiled slightly. "I've seen worse."

Natasha smirked slightly from behind Dr. Banner. I could see he still had questions- how often do you see a white haired kid who can float on air, carries a staff and says mysterious stuff? But he held his tongue and we all sat down.

Loosing interest as a conversation began I walked over to the computers. I could vaguely here that the conversation had died and that they were watching something, a video maybe? But I was wrapped in the technology. I didn't touch any of it for fear of freezing something but the design was flawless. Now I know your wondering 'why is Jack Frost so interested in tech?' I watched it be invented and improved over the space of three hundred years. It interest me how the human race came up with these things.

Loki's voice broke my thoughts. "... It's an impressive cage, not built, I think, for me?"

"For something a lot stronger than you." Said a deeper voice.

"A yes, a mindless beast, make play he's still a man." I could hear the dark smile as I floated back over to Thor. "How desperate are you?"

I knew Loki was bating them, he was good at it. 'Born with a silver tongue' he told me when I first met him.

"...to have this close to real power only to have it snatched away?" Loki continued.

"Well tell me if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." The deeper voice said. I smiled. Anyone who could keep a cool head under Loki's dark words was a good person in my book.

The screen faded away and Dr. Banner spoke. "Really grows on you doesn't he?"

"Loki's going to drag this out," Steve sighed. "Thor what's his play?" I could see this man was in charge.

I looked up as Thor seemed to come to his sences. "He has an army called the chitari. They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect for the teseract."

I tilted my head. I had heard of the tesseract, even seen it a couple of times but it was only a glowing cube. MIM could make that thing look like a child's toy.

"An army?" Steve looked incredulous but completely serious. "From outer space."

"Could be worse," I tried to lift the dark mood from the air.

"How?" Black window raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

Banner shook his head. "Anyway. He's trying to build another portal, that's what he needs Erik Selvig for?"

"Selvig?" Thor seemed concerned.

"Yeah, he's an astrophysicist."

"He is a friend." Thor's brow furrowed and I wondered who this guy could be. Had he met him the last time he visited? I know Thor had come to earth for some reason it had been all over the news. But I hadn't been able to se him because he was in a place to warm for me.

"... Under some kind of spell along with one of ours." Black widow finished her sentence and looked back to the table top. I wondered who could be so important to her.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," said Dr. Banner. "His brain is a bag of cats, you can smell crazy off him."

I laughed slightly; I might learn to like dr. Banner.

"I care of how you speak," Thor stepped in front of me blocking my amused smile from view. "Loki may be beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha said darkly.

"He is adopted?" Thor tried to defend himself and I chuckled slightly.

"Want did they need the iridium for?" Banner seemed to be thinking out loud.

"A stabilizing agent!" Called a voice from the hall. Tony Stark himself was there, along with an agent I think I'd seen before, but I couldn't quite place him. Tony turned and talked to the agent for a moment before continuing. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did before." He walked over to Thor and swayed him lightly in the arm, completely ignoring me. "No hard feelings point break you've got a mean swing."

I almost felt my heart sink as he walked away. Could he see me? A strange look at me confirmed he could and I smiled again.

Then he was talking to Banner again. "Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

He stood at the front of the ship and shouted to the crew, "uh raise the mizzen mast ship the top sails." I laughed quietly as he continued. "That man is playing galaga, he thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Covering one of his eyes he swiveled in his spot. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns," said Agent Hill.

Tony stuck something under the computer board and turned back to the rest of the group. "Well that's exhausting."

I snorted, assuming he was talking about the man in the video with Loki. The man with the eye patch.

Tony turned and smirked at me, as if finding it refreshing to find someone who enjoyed his dry cut humor. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hand on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"Since when were you an expert on thermonuclear astro physics?" Asked agent Hill.

"Last night," Tony's mouth twitched. "The packet, Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

I raised my hand and he looked slightly impressed. What can I say, Steve threw it out and it looked cool. "I didn't understand half of it, though." I shrugged.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked looking a little sheepish- maybe thinking about how he had thrown it out.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Dr. Banner pondered.

"Unless Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Countered Stark.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any repeater on the planet."

"Finally," stark gestured to the doctor. "Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve looked like he'd just been stuck in a wind tunnel, just a little star struck.

Tony shook hands both smiling, and I could see a small spark of friendship.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti electrons is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of how you loose control and turn into a giant green rage monster."

I wanted to laugh if Dr. Banner hadn't looked down, slightly awkward. "Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

Before anything else could be said the man from the video, a strong looking one with dark chocolate skin and an eyepatch. He looked strong nod in control and I saw Agent Hill snap to attention. This man was the boss.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube." He turned his eyes to Stark. "I was hoping you would join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his," started Steve. "It my be magical, but it works an afoul lot like a HYDRA weapon."

I thought of the times I had seen those weapons, over seventy years ago.

"I don't know about that but I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkey's I do not understand," Thor spoke and a jumped slightly, almost forgetting he was there.

"I do!" cried Steve. "I actually got that reference."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Shall we doctor?"

"Would you like my help?" I asked, stepping forward. Fury's eye widened at me as if just now noticing I was there.

"What can you do kid, it bought you said you didn't understand the packet?" Tony asked and Dr. Banner looked around as well.

"I may not be a techno genius but I know a lot about the magic." I let my dark blue frost swirl around my hand and they looked slightly impressed.

"If you can be of some use, but you better not get in the way," Tony warned. Dr. Banner shrugged.

"One thing first," fury interrupted. "Who is this?"

"I'm-" I began.

"He is with me." Thor cut in. "He has been of great use in the past against forces that S.H.E.I.L.D. Has no knowledge of." I assumed he was talking about Pitch. But everyone tuned to look at me with a new light. It was kind of nice to be seen by adults. They thought differently than kids.

"Name?" Fury asked.

"Jack Frost."

Fury gestured me on and I let the winds guide me through the air and through the hall way after the two men.

Tony and Dr. Banner were talking to each other with long words that I didn't understand so I looked around at everyone walking though the halls and the rooms that we passed. The winds helped me travel around the upper part of the hallway.

Dr. Banner looked up, the wind ruffling his hair slightly and his eyes widened.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"I was doing it before," I floated gently above their heads.

"Yes, I was a but preoccupied."

"I don't see any wires or boosters." Tony stroked his chin. "That is impressive."

I came down slightly and hovered about a foot off the ground so I was a bit taller than them."

"Really?" I asked.

"You're flying; man greatest dream since the beginning to time." Dr. Banner pointed out.

"I've been doing it for a while, it just kind of didn't occur to me."

"Yes," Tony interrupted. "But, how?"

"The wind," I said simply. "It responds to me and I can ride along it."

"But that's..." Dr. Banner trailed off.

"Magic?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled going back up to the top of the hallway. "I know."

"Here's our stop." I looked down to see the entrance door and flew in. There had to be four billion blinking lights and seen through screens.

"Holy MIM," I said dropping to the ground and looking around.

Tony and Dr. Banner were back to their work as I continued to look around. I managed to entertain myself before their conversation caught my interest.

"... Should come by Stark towers sometime." Tony was saying. "Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd like it. It's like candy land."

"Thanks, but last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem."

I snorted and they looked over. "That's one way to say it, take no offense." I smiled.

"Promise it's a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony continued and jabbed Dr. Banner in the side with a small electrocuter.

"Ow!" He cried as Steve walked in on them.

Tony looked Dr. Banner in the eyes. "Nothing?"

"Are you nuts?" Asked Steve.

"You really have got a lid on it," Tony ignored the new person. "What's your secret, mellow Jazz, bongo drums?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are," tony turned his attention to the captain.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on their ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"Your tiptoeing big man you need to strut." Tony picked up a bad of fried blueberries from a bag.

"And you need to concentrate on the problem, Mr. Stark."

I sat on a table, slightly entertained by the scene on front of me.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in and now? Why not before? I do the equation without all the variables."

"You think Fury is hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he is THE spy. His secrets have secrets." He threw a few blueberries in his mouth.

"You should've seen him before," I whispered. I had finally located Nick Fury in my head. I had seen him a log time ago, when he was younger and had both his eyes.

Tony either ignored me or didn't hear me because he was continuing.

"It's bugging him to."

"I just wanna finish my word here... And..." The doctor trailed off.

"Doctor?" Steve look directly at him.

"A warm light for all man kind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Banner tried to organize his thoughts. "I think that was meant for you." He pointed at Stark. "Even if Barton didn't put it all over the news,"

"The stark tower?" Steve asked. "The big ugly," tony shot him a dark look. "Building in New York?"

They continued to talk about Tony's brand new shining building and my interest faded.

"I should probably look into that once my decription programmer finishes breaking into all of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s secure files."

"You mean that thing you put on the computer?" I said.

"You saw?" Tony asked and I nodded.

"Kind of hard to miss, wrong kind of metal."

"What was it?" Steve asked.

"Jarvis had been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty little secret S.H.E.I.L.D. Has ever tried to hide." Tony held out the bag. "Blueberry?"

"And your confused why Fury didn't want you around." Steve ignored the offer.

"An intelligence agency that fears intelligence? Historically not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to starts a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders we should follow them."

"Following has never really been my style." Tony took a few more blueberries.

"And you're all about style."

He had struck a nerve. I could see tony trying to keep calm as he said "of the people in this room who is A, wearing a spangly suit, and B, not of use?"

Steve looked over at me and I raised my hands in defense. "I'm here to help." I argued.

"Steve," dr. Banner put in. "Tell me this doesn't smell a little funky to you?"

I could see the captain taking in the information and processing it. But like the loyal soldier he was he shook it off.

"Just find the cube." He grumbled and stalked off. I poked my head out the door when he left and saw him going towards the hull of the ship, not the bridge. Maybe he wasn't the loyal soldier everyone thought he was.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony asked. "I'm wondering of they shouldn't have left him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki." Dr. Banner put in. "He does have the jump on us."

"The guy has an ACME dynamite kit." Tony took another blubbering. "It's gonna blow up and I'm going to be there when it does."

"And I'll read all about it." Dr. Banner walked over to a far screen. Their conversation was holding my attention but I wanted to see what the rest of the special guests were doing.

I vaguely heard Tony's reply and turned around. "Or you'll be siuting up with the rest of us."

"Ah see I don't have a suit, I'm exposed, like a nerve it's a nightmare."

I wondered about the fancy armor, I hadn't had a change of clothes since I got my hoodie and I washed them in snow. The suits weren't all they were cracked up to be.

"If you two don't need me at the moment..." I gestured at the door and Tony waved me away, still talking to Dr. Banner.

I flew into the main hall- the bridge they had called it- to see Thor talking to the agent whose name I couldn't place.

"When I first came here Loki's rage followed me and you people paid the price." Thor said sadly. "And now again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet," said Fury's voice. I looked up to see the man with a dark expression on his face. "Do you think Loki will tell us where the tesseract is?" He asked.

Loki.

Without any words I flew up to the platform and walked back down the hall with a long of both realization and confusion. I hoped they would think I was going back to Tony and Dr. Banner. But I wasn't.

I entered the huge cell room with Loki sitting in the middle, a calm smile on his face.

"Hello, friend." Loki smiled at me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all this. None of them ever really did anything to you. Thor-"

Loki stood with fury in his eyes. "My brother took my throne from me and threw me into a portal of dark deep space. I only barely survived."

"But why take this route?"

"That's not what your hear to talk to me about is it?" He asked, sitting back on the ground. Regretfully I shook my head. "Then...?"

"Have you been talking to someone?"

"I've been talking to many people." He smiled.

"No, there's a darkness in you that no one has seen before. Have you been talking with a man of darkness. You've never seen his face, but he comes in dreams feeding I off your fear and he gives you advice."

"So you've met my nightly visitor." My eyes widened at him. How could it be? He was gone. That enemy had been defeated. It had been twelve years. "I see I have struck a cord. I'll tell him your here, maybe he'll tell me-"

The door on the far side of the room opened and I shot to the ceiling.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me," he said as Natasha came into the open.

"But you'd figured I'd come." She crossed her arms.

"After, after whatever tortures Fury could concoct. You would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

I stopped listening to their conversation and I felt my stomach sink to the floor. The enemy Loki had mentioned couldn't be back. Wouldn't it explain all the nightmares I'd been having lately. See, immortals don't need sleep but it was a nice break from the rest of the world. But, lately, whenever I had fallen asleep I had been having nightmares. When I had confronted North about it he said it was nothing to worry about. No one else had been having them. Did he have a personal Vedanta against me now? I had to tell the others about this... Now.

A slam of glass brought my attention back.

"I won't touch Barton!" Loki said softly. "Not till I make him hurt you, intimately. In every way he knows you fear. He'll wake up just in time to see his good work. And when he screams I'll split his skull!" Natasha turned form him, tears at the corners of her eyes. "This is my bargain you-" I winced as he insulted her.

"You're a monster." She whispered, complete rely distraught.

"No you brought the monster." Loki grinned.

Natasha turned around, completely poised. "So, Banner... That's your play?" She pressed her finger to her ear piece. "Loki means to unleash the hulk, keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor too." She turned back to Loki with a smug smile. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Once she was gone I flew down to Loki and tried to keep my sadness under control. My fun loving friend of so long ago had turned into a monster. Loki smiled at me and his eyes flashed golden. Darkness swirled around his feet.

"Oh no," I gasped. I flew down the hall as fast as I could. Everyone needed to know this. Loki was being influences by dark magic. To be exact, nightmare sand. Pitch black was back.

By the time I arrived in the room I could see Fury, completely furious at Tony and Dr, banner.

"You'll get your cube back, to muss, to fuss." Tony said and stopped when his monitor blinked. I stepped into the room and tried to get someone's attention.

"What is phase two?" asked Tony. Ignoring my attempts to talk to him.

Steve came in and thanked a huge gun down on a table. "Phase two is S.H.E.I.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons." He looked at tony. "Sorry the computers were moving a little slow."

Nick Fury turned to the captain. "Rogers we gathered everything from the tesseract, that doesn't mean-" he was cut off by another beep form the monitor

"I'm sorry Nick," said stark turning it around to show the gun's blueprint. "What were you lying?"

"Fury, listen," I began. The big man waved me away.

"I was wrong director, the world hasn't changed a bit." Steve shot a look of anger at Nick.

Natasha and Thor walked in. "I'd you know about this?" Banner asked her.

I ignored her reply and walked to Thor.

"Thor, listen please we have a larger problem."

"I know about Loki's trickery to unleash Dr. Banner." Thor said grimly.

"No it isn't that," I tried to keep calm. "Loki he's being-"

Nick pointed at Thor and I could tell he was confused and stunned. "Me?" He asked.

"Last year," Fury began. "We had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We not only learned that we are not only not alone but, hopelessly, hilariously out gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor argued and I could tell he wasn't going going to listen to me anymore.

I walked over to Steve. "Please listen," I begged. "We have a huge problem."

But he wasn't listening to me.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Asked Steve. Thor argued back and I stumbled into the far reaches of the room. The fear was almost potent. They were all angry and scared. Dark sand sifted around their feet as if being pushed by an invisible wind.

They were all arguing with each other then and I knew nothing lesser than a bomb could stop them.

I watched the sand swirl around everyone's feet and slowly creep over to me.

"I missed your fear," said a man's dark voice. "So... Refreshing."

"Go away Pitch," I growled.

"Why should I? Everyone in this room has so much anger and fear." The voice paused and when it spoke again I child hear the evil smile. "Especially the evil asgaurdian. His fear is so much like a child's, but so much richer. Full of so much childish needs and wishes. So afraid of failing his superiors. But then there's you. You actually know what to fear. You're afraid that these adults will stop seeing you at any moment. It's the same fears as before. You're afraid they won't accept you." The sand swirled on the ground guiding my attention to the adults. "They're already ignoring you, why shouldn't they continue?"

A sharp lurch of the ship dropped the sand to a side in a heap.

"What was that?" I stood.

"Put on the suit," said the captain who had been knocked off his feet.

"Yep," Tony said standing.

"Someone's got to get out there and patch that engine!" Cried agent hill s voice over the intercom.

"Stark you copy that?" Nick said.

"On it!" Cried Tony.

Calling on the winds I followed captain America and Iron man down the hall. I needed to help. And I would be much more use outside.

They ran through the hall and I caught up just in time to hear Tony say, "find engine three I'll meet you there."

The captain nodded and ran down the hall. I followed him to the outside door and help him open the entrance to the outside.

"Stark we're here!" Captain called.

"We? get that kid back inside!"

"Says the guy in a tech suit, hovering thousands of feet above ground. I can fly. I'm not going anywhere," I argued.

"Fine, lets see what we've got here." I flew over to him to see him studying the mechanisms of the engine. "I've to to get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on I slogging the debris." He seemed to be talking to himself as he lasered a piece of debris off. He began to manually pul and I tried to help the best I could as tony looked over to the captain again.

"I need you to get over to those control, panels and tell me which are in overload position." He said.

"Do you want me to go and check?" I asked. "I might know a little more."

"No, kid I want you helping me move this debris. If this stuff falls down to earth it could hit someone. You think...?" He trailed off and I could tell what he was asking.

"Wind!" I called. A string gust blew threw my hair. "Make sure none of the debris hits anyone below got it?" It blew through my hair as its reply and I nodded at Tony.

I saw Cap on the other side of the wall looking at the control panel for the engine.

"What does it look like in there?" Tiny asked, still hacking away at the mess.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve said, completely clueless.

"We'll, you're not wrong." Tony said dryly.

"You sure you don't want me over there?" I asked.

"Can the wind do its job without you guiding it?" I nodded. "Then go."

I shot over to the captain and pointed out what the overload postions were. It wasnt that hard to point out which buttons needed to be green and which were blinking red. It was kind of simple.

"All rotors are intact," Steve told Tony through the intercom. "What's our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push."

"If that thing gets up to speed you'll get shredded!" The captain cried.

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag..."

"Speak English!"

"That red lever," I said.

"Exactly," stark agreed "it'll slow it down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it and wait for my word."

He flew to the rotors and began pushing, while below us men with massive guns began shooting.

"Go help Stark, I can handle this." Steve blocked the bullets with his shield.

I nodded and flew to the rotor. "Wind," I whispered quietly. "Give this thing every chance it's got. I need you to keep it in the air as long as you can."

I felt a tug deep in my gut and suddenly I could feel the air everywhere, pushing on the bottom of the helicarrier to keep it up as an engine on the other side slowed and the massive ship began to fall.

"Cap," called Tony. "Lever!" I could see the rotors begin to move on their own and I carefully slowed my extra help.

"Need a second here!" Cried the captain and I could see he was still trying to fend off the attackers. What should I do? I don't have enough power to get Tony out of there and I didn't have any way to attack the men with the guns. If they could see me then I couldn't get close enough to freeze them.

I had to do something.

"Lever now!" Cried Tony.

With a burst of speed and a random decision I flew toward the gun men. I froze them as fast as I could but hey still managed to aim as fire. I had no idea if they had hit their target because the ship wildly lurched sending the captain off the side. He gripped to a coil coming out of the ship. I swooped over to get him until I heard a 'clang, clang' as the iron man suit was being tossed around under the rotors.

I go over to help but see I can't do anything. By now the captain has reached the lever.

Another one of the gun men is again shooting, but this time he's trained on me, with gives the captain just enough time to pull the lever. A change in the wind speed tells me Tony has gotten out. I want to go help him, knowing the suit is damaged, but I can't move. The gunmen is poised for attack. I prepare to move when out of nowhere Iron Man shoots past me and into the gunman.

There's smoke everywhere and Tony's suit is even more badly damaged than I thought. He rolled over, taking off his face covering. Cap smiles at him and I drop to the floor of the ship, exhausted.

"Good job kid," panted the captain.

Before he could continue Nick Fury's voice comes over their intercoms. "Agent Coulsen is down." He said. Wasn't that the agent who had come in with Tony when he first arrived. I knew most of the staff and I thought I knew who they were talking about. I felt a pang of guilt as the worry on everyone's faces shine out.

"Paramedics are on their way," said another agents voice.

"They're already here," said Fury.

"No!" Tony sat up with a glint of actual emotion in his face.

"They called it," Fury finished and I felt my heart sink as I realized that this agent who I had never met was now dead.

Both Steve and Tony had looks of numb shock on their faces and I could feel the sadness. Some guardian I was, I couldn't even save this guy.

We walked back down to the bridge and I learned form other agents, not only were their multiple deaths but Dr. Banner had turned into the hulk and destroyed half the lower deck, Thor was missing, and Loki had escaped with allies. But on the bright side, the agent who Loki had taken over had been retrieved, with his mind in tact.

I came back to the bridge, but didn't round the corner. Director Fury was talking to them.

"We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could."

I knew that to. I had taken an interest in S.H.E.I.L.D. when I had learned of their growing influence. So I had come into their base and learned about the avengers. I admitted it was a smart plan. But there were also so many flaws.

"Phil Coulson died, still believing in that idea. In heroes." I began to walk out but before I could Stark stood and walked quickly down the hall. As he passed me I saw the emotion in his face and the anger in his gate. "Well, it's an old fashioned idea." Fury muttered.

I flowed him silently and floated to the ceiling as he stood over the put where Loki's cage had been. Apparently the footage of this room had shown that Thor had been trapped in the cage when it had dropped.

I thought about the news that Pitch and Loki were working together. I had to tell the others before things got any worse- if that was possible. My thoughts were interrupted by Steve's voice.

"Was he married?" He asked, referring to agent Coulsen.

"No." Tony said in a civil tone. "There was a uh...chellist, I think." I watched to see what would happen.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve sounded regretful.

"He was an idiot." Tony snorted.

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Tony trailed off, trying to find a reason that this man shouldn't have died.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." I realized this was the first time he had called Tony by his first name.

"Right. How did that work for him?" Tony smiled humorlessly.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

Tony was livid. "We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I." Steve agreed, remaining calm. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." His eyes widened.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony was talking quickly and it took me a moment to realize where he was going.

"I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve condoned.

"Yeah." Tony was getting excited now. "That's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..!" He trailed off his eyes becoming wider and he swore violently.

"What is it?" Steve asked still trying to catch up.

"Loki is going to use Stark towers as his base." I said coming down.

"How long were you up there?" Tony asked.

"Followed you in," I admitted. "I've recently gotten good at sneaking into places without people noticing."

"Come on, we have to tell Agent Romanoff and Barton." Steve started off down the hall.

"Barton?" I questioned.

"I suppose your talking about the agent who turned back to our side," Tony hurried along next to us.

"Yes," Steve nodded.

"Barton..." I let the name hang on my tongue. I knew that name.

"You know him?" Tony asked.

"I think so..."

"Clint Barton?" Steve turned in the hall way and I stopped in my tracks. The two men turned to me. "Come on we have to go now!"

"Did you say Clint Barton?"

"Kid come on," Tony urged and a flew forward my happiness shooting me on. Clint Barton. His parents had died in a car crash when he was just a kid. He and his older brother had made friends with me one winters afternoon when they had snuck away form their orphanage. But that had been so long ago, would he remember me?

Tony walked toward the other side of the ship and both Steve and I knew he was going to get his suit.

"I won't be going with you, it'll be faster with my suit anyway," Tony said as he walked quickly down the hall.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked. "That thing looked like it was going to fall apart any second."

"Just don't question it," and Tony vanished.

Steve shook his head in exasperation. As we entered the medic ward a stopped in a side hall. Steve opened the door and stuck his head in, "time to go." He said.

"Where?" Natasha's voice said.

"I'll tell you on the way, can you fly one of those jets?"

I could hear someone opening a door within and I looked through the window to see Clint Barton. He had grown into a man, mid thirty's at most, but I couldn't remember exactly. He had changed a lot since I'd last seen him.

"I can," he answered Steve's question.

Natasha nodded to confirm he was on the good side.

"You got a suit?" Steve asked,

"Yeah," Clint nodded.

"Then suit up."

A moment later both Clint and Natasha were out of the room in full gear and Steve was back, also in gear.

As we walked down the hall to the jets I stared, a bit unashamedly, at Clint.

"What do you want kid?" He asked.

"Do you remember me?"

"From where?"

I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

We walked down to the jets and a younger agent stepped in front of us. "You're not authorized to be here."

"Son, just don't," Steve warned.

I saw the fear in the young pilots eyes and he scurried away like a rat. I snorted lightly as he disappeared around a corner. He had looked like a cornered rabbit.

We went in and Barton sat in the drivers seat. He began preparing for the flight and I sat in a seat in the back. Steve sat next to me as Natasha began a quiet explanation about where and why we were going.

"What?" I asked at Steve inquisitive look.

"You're a strange kid, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can fly, use magic and have bright white hair," he smiled slightly "that's not exactly normal."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." I laughed quietly, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Now it's my turn to ask what you mean." Steve slapped my back.

I stood up and walked to the front of the ship, trying to avoid the question. They wouldn't believe am anyway.

"Kid?" Steve asked. Natasha looked up at me and raised an eyebrow as I ignored the captain. "Kid?"

I turned around with a smile on my face but a slight frustration. "My name is Jack and I'm not a kid. In fact I'm a lot older than all of you."

Natasha turned with skepticism in her eyes. "You can't be older than sixteen." She disagreed and I laughed out loud.

"Not even close."

"We're not gonna guess, if that's what you want," Barton said bluntly.

"I am three hundred and twenty eight." I copied his blunt tone. Steve almost choked.

"No your not," he argued.

"Said the man who was frozen for seventy years."

"Is that what happened to you?" asked Natasha.

I shook my head. "No I was conscious for all of it... And invisible."

"What?" Steve said. Both Natasha and Clint looked confused.

I sighed. "You might not believe me, you probably won't but here it is." I began with my arrival from the pond. "I lived the next three hundred years invisible. I became a guardian of childhood, appointed by the man in the moon about twelve years ago."

Steve's eyes widened. "Really? You're not kidding?"

I shook my head.

"What did you do during those three hundred years?"

"Well I saved a man by flash freezing him as his plane fell," I looked up at him with a small smile.

"You're the one who saved his life?" Natasha asked. I nodded.

"So you're the one who came to me when I was as kid," Barton said, his eyes on the road.

"You do remember," I grinned.

He nodded.

"This is a bit to take in," Steve sighed.

"Sorry about that, but you asked."

"But you're the one who saved my life. You're the reason I'm not a dead body at the bottom of the ocean and I promise that I'm going to make the best of that." Steve grinned. "And you're not invisible anymore."

My brow furrowed. I wasn't sure about that. Loki had used a spell to make them see me, but he could lift that at any moment.

 **So I was digging around in my documents today and I found this badly written thing hiding at the bottom of my story list. i have no intention of finishing it but I thought you guys might want to read it. If it gets enough love i may finish it one day, who knows.**

 **Leave a review please I want honest opinions please**


End file.
